dorkdiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dork Diaries Books
These books are personal diaries of Nikki Maxwell. Books ''Dork Diaries ''is a humorous book series written and illustrated by Rachel Renee Russell. The books are the personal diary of 14-year old Nikki Maxwell.They feature drawings,doodles,and comic strips that chronicle the daily drama of her life in and outside of middle school. Rachel Renee Russell says said that this series was inspired by her own middle school experiences as well as her two daughters.Her younger daughter,Nikki,helps her with the illustrated.Dorks Diaries is published by Aladdin Paperbacks. 'Book 1' 14-year-old Nikki Maxwell is not happy when her father arranges a scholarship for her to attend a private middle school called Westchester Country Day (WCD) as part of the contract for his bug extermination service.Dork Diaries: Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous Life (Release Date: June 2, 2009) Nikki does not fit in with the designer-clad students and spends most of her time alone writing in her diary her mom had gotten her instead of an iPhone. To make matters worse, she has a locker right next to the school's most popular girl, MacKenzie Hollister. MacKenzie is a fashion-obsessed, shallow girl who has an addiction to lip gloss and claims that Nikki as a “Dork” and goes out of her way to make Nikki’s life miserable. One way of doing it is trying to steal the heart of Nikki's crush, Brandon Roberts, a school newspaper photographer. It appears the new school may work out when Nikki becomes friends two other dorky girls, Chloe Garcia and Zoeysha Franklin (Zoey), after they were hired as library shelving assistants (LSAs). But, things take a turn for the worse when Nikki enters the school art show and discovers her main competition is her enemy, MacKenzie, who will stop at nothing to win. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dork_Diaries&action=edit&section=2 editBook 2 Nikki Maxwell has an interesting semester at her new school. She also has a few parties to attend. Nikki also hopes her crush, Brandon Roberts, will ask her to the Halloween dance. However, she overhears MacKenzie bragging that Brandon is going to the dance with her. But Brandon ends up not going with her to dance but going with Nikki. Brandon rejects Mackenzie and she quits being chairperson and puts Nikki in charge.Dork Diaries: Tales From a Not-So-Popular Party Girl (Release Date: June 8, 2010) Can she take the pressure? http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dork_Diaries&action=edit&section=3 editBook 3 The drama between Nikki Maxwell and MacKenzie Hollister escalates as Nikki enters the school's talent show in hopes of winning the prize.Dork Diaries: Tales From a Not-So-Talented Pop Star (Release Date: June 7, 2011).[2] But when Nikki finds out that MacKenzie posted an embarrassing video of her on Youtube and threatens Nikki that if she signs up for the talent show she will show the whole school the video, Nikki cancels doing the talent show- which causes Chloe and Zoey to join MacKenzie's dance group. Leaving Nikki heartbroken. It does not help when she finds out that MacKenzie is Brandon's new 'apprentice' in his photo work. Also when Nikki finds out that her dad has to either exterminate the mysterious bugs in Nikki's school or pay the expensive bill of Nikki's school tuition. But Nikki gets high hopes when all her fears have cleared up. Nikki starts a band with a few friends(Theodore L. Swagmire III, Violet Baker, Marcus, and of course, Brandon), and gets back in the Talent Show. But Nikki still has to confront Mackenzie and her feud with Chloe and Zoey.